


A Game Of Pets

by WitchesBrew



Series: Thramsay fanart [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cats, Comic, M/M, Pets, Ramsay is his own warning, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchesBrew/pseuds/WitchesBrew
Summary: Reek finds a trembling kitten on his way home from the supermarket. What happens next no one knows. I'm training my skills at comic-doodling and this will be the result of it. Hopefully I'll be able to add new chapters often enough for you not to get too bored with it. :/P.s. Please let me know if you feel each drawing/box seem to small, then I'll consider changing the direction and amount of drawings per line.





	1. Chapter 1

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

To be continued...


End file.
